


Ever Strong And Ever Tender

by fredda



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Infantilism, M/M, Sexual Content, autonepiophilia, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredda/pseuds/fredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship does not develope like Bilbo would have thought, but with time and some special attention they manage just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Strong And Ever Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t ask me why...Thorin just seems like someone who needs to catch up on some special care and Bilbo is the best hobbit for the job.  
> Not my native language. If you find mistakes, I am forever grateful if you point them out to me.

Bilbo was on his way to the royal chambers and the residence he shared with Thorin since they had reclaimed the Erebor.  
He was carefully carrying Thorins dinner in his hands. His own dinner had been quickly gulped down in the kitchens. Usually Bilbo would take his time for his meals, but tonight was about Thorin and he wanted to give him all his attention.

With the tray in hands he carefully opened the door to their bedchamber with his elbows and found Thorin hunched over his study desk, in the dim candlelight.  
As agreed he was only wearing one of the dwarven wooly onesies, but still brooding over his paperwork was definitely a breach of the rules.  
For a moment Bilbo instinctively just wanted to sit down next to Thorin and read a book until he finished working, but today was different.

"And what do you think you´re doing there?" Bilbo scolded.

Thorin droped his quill and jerked around in his chair, his exspression one of utter guiltiness. Actually he reminded Bilbo very strongly of a hobbit child that just got caught steeling apples from the next-door neighbours.

"I...uh..I just-" Thorin stammered.  
"What did I tell you about being up after bedtime? And your desk isn´t even tidied up." Bilbo braced his hands on his hips and tried to look as stern as possible. "How do you explain that?"

" I´m so sorry, I lost track of the time." Thorin lowered his eyes and nervously fidgeted with the hem of his right sleeve.

"Did you at least take your bath and washed your hair properly?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh yes I did, so you can comb and braid it." Thorin said quickly and gave Bilbo a hopeful glance.

"Not sure you deserve it after misbehaving like that." Bilbo mused aloud while placing the tray with the food on a desk near their bed. 

"I swear it will not happen again, please?" Thorin looked so crestfallen that Bilbo just wanted to call the whole thing off and do whatever Thorin wished, but he had to play his part.

"Just tidy up your desk now and get into bed befor your dinner gets cold." Bilbo ordered and as always when they played, Thorin obeyed instantly.

While Thorin hurried to clear his table, Bilbo gently placed the tray with the food on the nighstand and drew back the heavy bedcovers.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Thorin swirling around the many formal papers.  
Bilbo couldn´t help the smile that spread across his face by the sight of Thorin.

Though it all had been very confusing for Bilbo at first, he couldn´t deny that it felt good to know how much Thorin trusted him.

When Thorin had finished he paused next to the table, giving Bilbo a questioning look.

Bilbo decided he was done scolding for now and generously patted the matress next to him, gesturing Thorin to sit.  
Thorin immediately obliged with a truely childlike eagerness.

"Now that´s a good boy, are you hungry?" Bilbo chimmed, picking up the tray with the food.

"Yes, very much." Thorin nodded and let Bilbo feed porridge to him with an elegantly carved woodden spoon. 

Bilbo would much prefer to do this on a decent dinner table, but the risk that someone could see their practice was too high and it would be indeed very indecent.

So Bilbo kept feeding Thorin on the bed, which was at least comfortable. 

Thorin´s eyes were soft and almost innocently curious as they followed the spoon and from time to time shifted to observe the hobbits face. But Bilbo could already see the building erection through the thin fabric of the onesie.

However Bilbo ignored it, this was not part of his role right now.

\----

He remembered how it all started.  
When the battle was won, the relief was breathtaking and Thorin fell into his arms. No words needed to be said, no questions needed to be asked. It was right and Bilbo knew they would never part again.

They did not talk about their relationship but it soon became clear that things did not exactly develope like they should, at least in Bilbos eyes. Bilbo didn´t know why but he had expected Thorin to be a passionate lover. But passion did not come and Bilbos attempts to seduce his companion were utterly fruitless.

Bilbo knew that Thorin had a lot of things on his mind and a lot of work to do and he helped as much as he could. Their emotional bond was strong and Bilbo did not understand why he could not move it onto a more physical level. Thorin seemed always tense and always on guard. Or was it just that he felt no physical attraction towards Bilbo?

The first time they talked about it was rather an embarassing situation for Bilbo.  
One Evening Thorin´s council meeting had been over much earlier than plannend and he had walked in on Bilbo licentiously pleasuring himself on their bed.  
Bilbo had sputtered many apologies but Thorin reacted very calmly.  
"It is alright my treasure, you should not deny your needs just because I can´t satisfy them." He had said, kissing Bilbo on the brow.  
"But what of your needs? Do you think that I can´t satisfy them?" Bilbo had asked timidly with tears in his eyes.

"No Bilbo!" Thorin said, shocked by Bilbo´s strain of thoughts, "You are beautiful and you do satisfy me. It is me, I just can´t...I can´t let go I think...even if I want to." Bilbo had never seen Thorin so confused and insecure and he knew that no-one but Bilbo would ever get to see this side of Thorin.  
"And I do want you, Bilbo Baggins...I just can´t." Thorin confessed bashfully. 

That night Bilbo insisted on holding each other in their arms while sleeping and Thorin agreed and he wasn´t all that tense anymore. In fact Thorin slept better than he had in a long time.

It became their standard sleeping arrangement and after a while Bilbo won Thorin around to sleep without their nightgowns.  
Bilbo carresed Thorin skin and massaged his ever knotted muscles. It was all quite innocent and Thorin trustingly snuggled closer to Bilbo.

One night just before falling asleep, to Bilbos surprise, Thorin softly nudged his nose against Bilbos chin and started kissing him. Soft, tender kisses along his jaw up to his mouth.  
They had kissed before, but it had always been rather short and without much adore.  
Those kisses in the dark on the brink of sleep were very different and Bilbo had to concentrate not to loose his composure.

Bilbo got another surprise when he woke up one morning, with Thorin curled tightely along his back, he felt an unmistakeable hardness against his naked skin.  
Bilbo took firm hold of the hand that lay across his belly and smiled into the pillow.  
It had been a long process but slowly, very slowly they were getting somewhere.

The breaking point however came totally unexpected for Bilbo.  
It was a rather lazy day in the mountain. The company had gathered again for a little private feast and the atmosphere was joyouss and calm.  
Glóin had brought his young son Gimli with him. The boy was cheeky and boisterous just like one would imagine a dwarf babe and for some reason he took a great liking to the hobbit.

Bilbo couldn´t really say that he ever had a great thing for children, but he couldn´t deny that he liked the little bundle of energy and took great effort to be nice to the child and it could never hurt to share some respectable hobbit manners while he was on it.

"No Gimli! That is not for hitting others." Bilbo scolded vehemently while Gimli Glóin´s son was attacking him with a loaf of bread.  
"Actually we do not hit others at all, if you don´t cease that behavior I will not play with you ever again." Bilbo said and turned away from the child, the others were roaring with laughter while watching the two of them.

The words had the desired effect on Gimli. He dropped the bread and bursted into tears.  
"No Beewbo!" The child cried, "Not go, I be good. Pweeaase!"  
Caring as Bilbo was, he couldn´t ignore such a heart wrenching plea and turned back to the child.

"Now shhh shhh Gimli." He said gently, scooping the child up in his arms, "I promise I won´t go, if you promise to be good and stop hurting others."

"I pwomise." Gimli sobbed into Bilbos shirt while Bilbo petted his bushy head.

"Well Glóin it seems you found yourself a nursemaid for your boy." Dwalin boomed and the others laughed again.

Behind the back of the boy, Bilbo made a rather rude hand gesture in return which was greeted with another round of laughter.  
But of course Bilbo kept his promise and started telling Gimli a story. That was much less dangerous than to play tag.

All the while Bilbo hadn´t noticed that he was being watched intently.

When all of them retreated to their chambers, Bilbo was very much surprised to be suddenly pressed to a wall by the bulk of Thorin. He couldn´t word his surprise however for his mouth was catched in a rather fierce kiss.  
Not that he minded very much.

The kiss was messy and desperate and Bilbo struggled for control. It was granted and somehow Bilbo managed to maneuver them to the bed. 

There he fell on top of Thorin and broke apart to look at him and he froze.  
Thorin was breathing hard, his pupils were blown wide and his eyes were wet with tears. He was not just surrendering himself to Bilbo, he was begging.

"Please Bilbo, please..." Thorin whimpered and desperately tried to wrench away his clothes. With that Bilbo broke free from his torpidor.

"Stop!" He ordered softly, "let me." Bilbo wasn´t sure why he chose those words but it appeared to be the right ones.

With a sigh Thorin relaxed and let Bilbo carefully open his tunic and undo the fasteing of his trousers. 

Thorin´s erection was already in an angry red and Bilbo did not waste another second. 

With well-considered movement he started pumping Thorin´s cock.  
Thorin gasped and groand under him, gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Shhh it´s alright Thorin, relax." Bilbo cooed, stroking a bit lighter while his other hand caressed the dwarve´s hip and belly. 

And Thorin did relax. His grip to the sheets relaxed and he just curled his fingers into the fabric in time with Bilbo´s strokes. 

"That´s it." Bilbo encouraged, "and now move with me a little bit." Bilbo emphasised his order with a soft pull on the dwarve´s hips. Again Thorin obeyed and slowly started thrusting his hips up into Bilbos grip. Bilbo held his hand in place while he used the other to fondle the dwarves balls and caress the flushed skin around his prick.

"You´re doing so good." Bilbo purred and Thorin came suddenly and with a throaty cry. Bilbo pumped Thorin gently through his orgasm his other hand resumed caressing his hip.

When Thorin was spent, he relaxed back into the pillow, a single tear seaping through his closed eyes.  
Bilbo stopped his movements completely but never retreaved his hands. He felt his own eyes go wet and something swelled in his chest.

Thorin opened his eyes and looked up at him and the blatant devotion in his gaze was so intense that it stole the hobbit´s breath away.

"Bilbo..." Thorin said, "I think I can´t move anymore." and he smiled softly up at Bilbo.

"And you don´t have to right now." Bilbo answered, "Let me just get a cloth to clean us up and then I help you out of your clothes."

"No don´t go." Thorin pleaded, his hand gripping Bilbo´s wrist.

"I´ll be back in just a second, I promise." Bilbo whispered gently and Thorin nodded. 

Bilbo hurried to get a cloth from their bathroom and he carefully cleaned Thorin and helped him all the way out of his many layers.

Bilbo got out of his own clothes and snuggled close to Thorin. His own erection had not ceased but he did not care about it. 

Thorin however observed his naked flesh with interest and reached out.

"You don´t have to." Bilbo sais quickly when he fathomed Thorin´s intention. 

"But I want..." Thorin murmured and after a moment of hesitation Bilbo nodded his agreement.

Thorin´s movements were slow and hesitant at first but his confidence grew quickly.  
Bilbo held onto Thorin and panted into his chest while Thorin picked up speed and pressure.

In this moment Bilbo became aware again of Thorin´s enourmous body size and how small he was in comparsion. But it didn´t bother him, he felt safely enclosed by Thorin´s massive limps. His heart pumped and incredible warmth through his veins and he felt how it beat in unsion with Thorin´s heart. 

When Thorin began nuzzling his sensitive ear it was all to much for Bilbo and he came in hot waves over Thorin´s hand.  
How fortunate they already had a cloth near by.

Bilbo reveled in the afterglow and was reluctant to ever let go of Thorin again. 

Thorin however observed Bilbo again. 

"Was that..." Thorin started but was interrupted by Bilbo.

"Perfect, it was perfect. You are perfect." Bilbo whispered and Thorin laughed lowly. It was that kind of laugh that Bilbo always ever heard under the covers of night.

"And did you like it?" Bilbo asked timidly.

"I definitely can´t remember ever having felt like this." Thorin mused after a moment, "We should do it again sometimes."

Bilbo chuckled with relief, "Gladly, whenever you wish." He sighed.

It did definitely not become a habit, but every now and then they satisfied each other with their hands and even their mouthes and Bilbo observed that it worked best if he told Thorin what to do. But sometimes Thorin did not like the commanding tone of his hobbit and took control himself.

However it took Thorin another while until he understood and dared to voice his own deep wishes to his lover.

"Bilbo..."Thorin said one night when they lay close to each other, "Could you maybe do something for me?"

"I´d do anything for you, Thorin." Bilbo said immediately.

"Please listen first." Thorin insisted, "I don´t know how to phrase this properly but I would very much like if you would, sometime, treat me like...like..." 

"Like what?" Bilbo pushed.

"Like Gimli." Thorin finally blurted out and Bilbo was stunned for a moment.

"Like...Gimli...how do you mean that?" Bilbo marveled aloud.

"I mean..." and Thorin took a deep, calming breath, "I want to submit myself to you and your care...I want...I want you to care for me like...like you would with Gimli."

Bilbo tried not to gawp at Thorin, "But Gimli is still a baby..." Bilbo stuttered but than he realised that Thorin looked like he was just about to bolt.

"Wait, wait..." Bilbo said and precautionally took hold of Thorin´s hand, "I really would do anything to make you happy, I just need to understand this properly."

Thorin nodded and leaned back again. They were going to make this work.

\---------

In the end it had taken them quite some time to make it work but now Bilbo dabbed Thorins mouth with a fine cloth after he fed his dinner to him. 

"Now let´s take care of you hair, be good and sit still." Bilbo said and started combing and braiding Thorin´s hair.

After Thorin´s hair was sorted to Bilbo´s satisfaction he cleared the bed of the dishes and hair utensils and tucked Thorin under the blankets. 

"Are you tired yet or would you like a story?" Bilbo asked.

"A story please." Thorin answered, "and please would you stroke my back meanwhile?"

 

"Of course." Bilbo said tenderly and picked one of his books before joining Thorin on the bed.

"Come lay your head in my lap." Bilbo coaxed Thorin and opened the book.

It was a peaceful scenario. Bilbo read one of his favorite storys and stroke Thorin´s back.  
He suspected that Thorin was rubbing his cock under the blanktes, through the fabric of his onesie. Sometimes he did that, but not always. 

But that was okay, it was part of the game. Another day Bilbo might trap Thorin on the same bed and bugger him senseless or Thorin would have Bilbo in the bathtub. That too was an achievement of their long and patient approach, but that was something totally different.

Through the day Thorin was a great king and Bilbo the burglar that had somehow ended up to be the king´s companion. But in the evening they were equal lovers.  
And if Thorin wished for Bilbo to take care of him, they would set up a date beforehand and they would `play´, like Bilbo used to calle it.


End file.
